


Extras

by JonathanAnubian, Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Series: The Ties That Bind [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dramatis Personae, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/JonathanAnubian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: All the characters and extra information for The Ties That Bind Series.
Series: The Ties That Bind [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608202
Kudos: 4





	1. Dramatis Personae and Terms

Terms

CFS- Clone Force Sensitive. A secret designation given to any clone who can use the Force.  
RC- Republic Commando  
ARC- Advanced Recon Commando  
CC- Clone Commander  
CM- Clone Medic  
CT- Clone Trooper  
Cuy'val Dar- _'Those who no longer exist.'_ The Mandalorian trainers on Kamino who took a contract with Jango Fett. As far as the Galaxy is concerned these people have been dead for over 10 years.  
GAR- Grand Army of the Republic.  
Shiny- Nickname for new troops straight from Kamino, due to their unpainted white armor.  
Slicer/Slicing- Computer experts and hackers. | Hacking into a computer or network.  
Blacks- The black bodysuit worn beneath the clone's armor.

Main Characters

Liera Buraaisuh- A former jedi padawan who was teleported from 700 years ago into the Clone Wars era. She is a highly specialized force user, focusing on healing.  
Haati Kurshi'cin- Former jedi padawan Justus Armaan. After falling down a steep incline and hitting his head he forgot everything. He was saved and adopted by a Mandalorian mercenary. Since then he's re-gained his memories but remains a Mandalorian. Allied with Clan Fett and second in command of the True Mandalorians.  
Obi-wan Kenobi- Jedi High General, Jedi Master and Council Member. Also known as The Negotiator. In charge of the Third Systems Army containing units such as Parjai Squad, Ghost Company, the 2nd Airborne Company, the 442nd Siege Battalion, the 501st Legion, Squad Seven and the 7th Sky Corps.  
Anakin Skywalker- Jedi Knight, General of the 501st Legion. Also known as The Hero with no Fear.  
Rex Kurshi'cin- CT (CFS) ARC and Captain of Jaig Squad in Torrent Company, 501st.  
Cody/Kote Kurshi'cin- CC (CFS) Clone Marshal Commander, 212th.

Secondary Characters

Kal Skirata- Mandalorian Mercenary, GAR Sergeant, and Cuy'val Dar. Trained Omega Squad.  
Ordo Skirata- Null ARC Trooper Captain. Adopted son of Kal Skirata.  
Mereel Skirata- Null ARC Trooper Lieutenant. Adopted son of Kal Skirata.  
Walon Vau- Mandalorian Mercenary, GAR Sergeant, and Cuy'val Dar. Trained Delta Squad.  
Etain Tur-Mukan- Jedi Knight and General.  
Bardan Jusik- Jedi Knight and General.  
Jango Fett- Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and Progenitor of the Clones. He is the Mand'alor and leader of the True Mandalorians.  
Boba Fett- Force Sensitive Mandalorian child. Son of Jango Fett and Haati Kurshi'cin. Shaak Ti- Jedi Council Member in charge of overseeing the Clones on Kamino. Master of Nova.  


Canon Clones

Ponds Kurshi'cin- CC (CFS) Clone Commander, 91st.  
Wolffe Kurshi'cin- CC (CFS) Clone Commander, 104th.  
Adatoya/Fox Kurshi'cin- CC (CFS) Clone Commander, Coruscant Guard.  
Appo- CC (CFS) Clone Sergeant, 501st.  
Jesse- CT ARC, Torrent Company, 501st.  
Kix- CM Field Medic, Torrent Company, 501st.  
Fives- CT ARC, Torrent Company, 501st.  
Echo- CT ARC, Torrent Company, 501st.  
Hevy- CT Heavy Gunner, Torrent Company, 501st  
Hardcase- CT Heavy Gunner, Torrent Company, 501st.  
Kano- CT (CFS) Sergeant, 501st.  
Waxer- CT (CFS) Private, Ghost Company, 212th  
Boil- CT, Private, Ghost Company, 212th  
Crys- CT (CFS) Private, Ghost Company, 212th  
Wooley- CT (CFS) Private, Ghost Company, 212th  
Gearshift- CT (CFS) Private, Ghost Company, 212th

Niner Skirata.- RC, Omega Squad Leader. Adopted son of Kal Skirata.  
Darman Skirata.- RC, Omega Squad. Adopted son of Kal Skirata.  
Fi Skirata.- RC, Omega Squad. Adopted son of Kal Skirata.  
Atin Skirata.- RC, Omega Squad. Adopted son of Kal Skirata.  
Boss- RC, Delta Squad Leader.  
Scorch- RC, Delta Squad.  
Fixer- RC, Delta Squad.  
Sev- RC, Delta Squad.

OC Clones

Marrow- CM Chief Medical Officer, 501st.  
Plasma- CM Chief Medical Officer, 501st.  
Helix- CM Chief Medical Officer, 212th.  
Vent- CM Chief Medical Officer, 212th.  
Turbo- CM Chief Medical Officer, 91st.  
Rotor- CT Lieutenant, 501st.  
Kicker- CT (CFS) Sergeant, mildly force sensitive, 501st.  
Pulse- CT Corporal, 501st.  
Decius- CT Corporal 501st  
Spanner- CT Combat Engineer, 501st.  
Gav- CT Combat Engineer, 501st.  
Jump- CT Aerial Recon Trooper, 501st.  
Racket- CM Medical Assistant, 501st.  
Wick- CM Medical Assistant, 501st.  
Amp- CT Slicer, 212th.  
Clip- CT 501st.  
Slick- CT 501st.  
Zipper- CT 501st.  
Ehn- CT Shiny, 501st.  
Froth- CT 212th.  
Avid- CT (CFS) Parjai Squad.  
Kajil- CT (CFS) 442nd Siege Battalion.  
Swift- CT (CFS) 7th Sky.  
Riddle- CT (CFS) 7th Sky.  
Max- CT (CFS) 7th Sky.  


Snow Kurshi'cin- RC (CFS), Winter Squad Leader. Adopted son of Haati Kurshi'cin.  
Silver Kurshi'cin- RC (CFS), Winter Squad. Adopted son of Haati Kurshi'cin.  
Greene Kurshi'cin- RC (CFS), Winter Squad. Adopted son of Haati Kurshi'cin.  
Shev'la Kurshi'cin- RC (CFS), Winter Squad. Adopted son of Haati Kurshi'cin.

Nova- Cadet (CFS), formerly Meteor Squad. Padawan of Jedi High General Shaak Ti.

**This List is Subject to Change.**


	2. Ask Blog

I have a Tumblr now for Liera! Feel free to ask any questions you'd like!

I'll also answer for the other characters in my story universe as well, just be sure you label them properly when you ask your questions or make your suggestions.

https://lieraburaaisuh.tumblr.com/


End file.
